El cerezo del reencuentro
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Una promesa que unirá a dos jóvenes enamorados, que se separan por los padres del joven, causando un dolor profundo en el corazón, 5 años esperando, una carta causará algo que cambiará su espera. Si lo sé, muy corto, tan sólo espero que el fanfic le guste más.


**_Cerezo del reencuentro..._**

Las chicas no tienen poderes , conste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Perdón por hacerlo tan corto, pero me falla el teclado

* * *

Ahí se encontraba una chica pelirroja de 23 años, que estaba sentada en una banca viendo un árbol de flores de Sakura, un cerezo, miraba detenidamente cada uno de los pétalos que caían, sentía que cada uno era como su alma y corazón, en cada primavera florecía, pero después como todo ser vivo se marchitaba…en su caso era que cada primavera recuperaba esperanzas en que **él** volviera, pero cuando pasaba la primavera que siempre esperaba cada año, que era tan anhelado por ella, esas esperanzas se iban, sus orbes rosas ya no definían alegría como cuando tenía 14 años, sus amigas se habían preocupado por esto, intentaron hacer algo al respecto, pero sólo sentían como cada pedazo de alegría de su amiga se iba poco a poco, a pesar de que ellas ya sabían las razones,se sentían impotentes, no podían hacer nada al respecto…y ¿Por qué? Pues éstos pequeños Flash Backs les dirá porque tanta tristeza de ésta hermosa pelirroja de orbes rosados…

 **Flash Back-9 años antes- (14 años)**

Se ve a 3 amigas: Una pelirroja de ojos rosados, una rubia de ojos azules y a una azabache de ojos color esmeralda, que están paseando de aquí por allá con una que otra risa, pues no había nada por lo que preocuparse ¡ERAN VACACIONES! Y había que disfrutarlo ¿O no? Pero no sabían que se encontrarían con ciertas personitas que a ellas les desagradaban un "poquito". Ellos eran tal vez los chicos que más habían insistido en salir con ellas en la escuela, imagínense ¡DESDE QUE TENÍAN 12!, ellas no sabían porque pero les desagradaba su presencia de alguna manera, pues eso ya era "acoso" según ellas, creían que sólo las querían porque eran las únicas que no habían caído a sus pies, a diferencia de las demás chicas…pero no sabían que al principio si había sido así, pero que después en el intento de conquistarlas se enamoraron de ellas, nada raro ¿O sí?

 **Fin del Flash Back-**

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente, se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se paró dispuesta a ir a su departamento, en el cual vivía sola, pues sus amigas vivían con sus novios, pero ellas la visitaban a menudo…

 **Flash Back- 7 años antes (16 años)**

Los esfuerzos de los chicos que raramente como que…se parecían y no se parecían, era raro, pero como decía, valieron la pena y lograron confesar sus sentimientos a las chicas, de las cuales se habían enamorado, no creo que sea necesario aclarar quien con quien ¿Verdad? Se hicieron novios y pues disfrutaron de esa bonita relación que llevaban los 6…a pesar de que los padres de los chicos no estaban de acuerdo…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Nuestra protagonista se detuvo un momento y volteó hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba hace unos segundos, recordó con nostalgia su primer beso con **él** y sus ojos se cristalizaron otra vez, si, esto siempre pasaba cada día de la primavera, sin embargo no lloró y siguió con su camino…

 **Flash Back-5 años antes (18 años)**

Ella estaba destrozada, no podía creerlo, sabía que los padres de ellos no estaban de acuerdo, pero ¿Hacer eso? Con sus 18 años y lo había separado de ella, lo habían comprometido con otra chica, y hasta que ellos cumplieran los 20, vivirían juntos, a los novios de sus amigas no se los llevaron como lo hicieron con su hermano, sino que los desheredaron, sin embargo, a Brick se lo llevaron,

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ella todavía recordaba el dolor que le había causado eso, pero aún así regresó a su casa, volteó la mirada, esperando que él estuviera allí, pero eso fue tan sólo una falsa ilusión, ya que él no estaba, de nuevo volteó la mirada, le costaba mucho tiempo irse de allí, pero cada año intentaba, hacerlo menos difícil, pero no funcionaba, lo intentó y logró alejarse de allí.No sin antes observar el pequeño río en el cual se veía reflejada, junto a **él,** su "antigua yo"

Llegó a su casa y se tiró a la cama, y se acomodó, pues había sido un trabajo muy duro, al menos por ese día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, también fue un día pesado, ese día decidió no ir al árbol del cerezo. Sabrá Dios porqué, pero ese mismo día vió una carta que decía que fuera a ese lugar.

Ella dudó un momento y sus esperanzas le dijeron que era **él** , su querido Brick (Muy obvio ¿No?)Así que abrió su la puerta de su casa, tiró sus cosas por allí, cerró la puerta de su casa, y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegó vio a unos tipos sospechosos, al parecer la habían estado espiando, y al ver que ella iba seguido allí, pues la habían citado, ella intentó correr, más sin embargo se tropezó, pero vio como un chico de cabellos anaranjados, la defendió, por instinto cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos vio que los tipos estaban noqueados, vio a su salvador, y notó sus ojos rojos como la sangre el mismo color que estaba hirviendo en su rostro, ella notó esto así que sacudió la cabeza, la última vez que se había sonrojado tanto fue cuando él la besó, también se percató que había estado estática, y otro recuerdo vino a su mente...

Ese había sido el día en el que ellos las habían salvado , los ojos de los chicos eran distintos, los ojos azules de Boomer, que usualmente demostraban bondad, reflejaban lo contrario, y sus hermanos no eran la excepción , los de Butch, que demostraban arrogancia, demostraban MUCHA FURIA, él sabía que Kaoru había estado lastimada y que por ello estaba indefensa y él no permitiría que le hagan daño, los tipos que tenía en frente, y los de su querido Brick, que reflejaban seguridad y un sentimiento de protección al estar a su lado, como los de ella , demostraban FURIA, no tanta como la de su hermano medio, pero bueno , ese día ellos se habían confesado...(N/A: No estaba demasiado segura de poner esta parte, pero bueno, un poco de "resheno" no le hará mal a nadie ¿No? )

Sin darse cuenta había una mano sacudiéndose frente su rostro, ella levantó el rostro y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos rojos y él con esos orbes rosas, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon la mirada, después de un incómodo silencio, él le ofreció su mano para que se levante, ella aceptó la acción y al tocarlo sintió una rara sensación, y se sonrojó levemente, a él también le pasó lo mismo, ella en su nerviosismo lo jaló y ambos cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella, rápidamente se levantaron, ella dio las gracias y cuando se dispuso a retirarse, no pudo evitar voltear la mirada, no sabía si era por el lugar o por el chico, este último también la había estado observando, era como ¿Si el lugar tuviera el mismo valor para él?O ¿Si ella le recordaba a alguien **especial** para él?Un momento, ¿Dónde había visto esos ojos antes?Si, los recordaba, ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta?Probablemente halla sido porque quedo "hipnotizada con esos ojos", a pesar de que estos hechos eran contradictorios, se llenó de tantas preguntas, que no se dio cuenta cuando que había volteado y estaba a punto de que un auto la atropellara, y otr vez su "héroe" la salvó, y otra vez se encontró con esos ojos, no había duda, había visto esos ojos antes.

-¿Estás bien?La verdad es que parece muy distraída.

-S-Si estoy bien, pues sí estoy muy distraída jejeje-río nerviosa- Oiga...-dijo esto tímidamente

-¿S-Si?-respondió el chico que se empezó a poner nervioso por la cercanía con Momoko

-¿P-Podría hacer el favor de bajarme?-dijo ella, pues tenía razón, ella seguía en sus brazos, tipo princesa.

-L-Lo siento, al parecer también yo estoy distraído- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado -"Dios, ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ME ESTOY PORTANDO COMO UN ADOLESCENTE, es que, se parece tanto a ella, WAAAA,un momento, ¿Será posible que sea **ella**?"-pensó todo esto aún más sonrojado, mientras se fijaba en las manos de la pelirroja, o mejor dicho, las muñecas, ya que ella estaba usando una camisa de manga larga, al igual que él...

-Disculpa, pero ya me tengo que retirar-dijo mientras se levantaba.- Y por cierto muchas gracias, me gustaría hacer algo por usted, pero es que tengo un poco de prisa-dijo esto mientras hacía una leve reverencia, y estaba a punto de retirarse...

-Espere, por favor, si desea agradecerme...Dígame...¿Por qué estaba allí?-dijo mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca, sintiendo un pequeño bulto

-Pues...porque una persona muy especial me dijo que nos veríamos allí, ya que él se fue, pero antes de irse me había prometido de volver una primavera bajo esos cerezos...Hoy no quise ir, pero me enviaron una carta, por un momento pensé que era él, sin embargo al parecer, eran esos tipos, él me lo prometió hace...-dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida

-¿Hace 5 años?- dijo él mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo

-S-Si-dijo Momoko

-Por casualidad ¿Él le dio algo a usted, antes de irse?

-Si- respondió, de nuevo, por alguna razón ese joven le daba mucha confianza, la teoría de que fuese **él** se iba reforzando.-Y usted...¿Por qué estabas ahí?

-Por una razón parecida, vine a cumplir una promesa-dijo esto, antes de continuar, con lo que la teoría de Momoko se iba a hacer realida- **Momoko...**

-¿Ah?-dijo confundida hasta que procesó la información recibida-"No puede ser, en reaildad es ¡Brick!"-pensó esto antes de darle un abrazo, hasta que recordó la razón por la que se había ido, él se tenía que casar, y eso habría pasado hace 3 años, cuando recordó, lo soltó, no podía hacerlo, como dice el dicho: "Hombre casado, es sagrado"

-Brick se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo de la chica, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando dejo de hacerlo y se estaba alistando para irse- ¿Momoko? ¿Qué sucede?

-Brick, siento el abrazo tan cariñoso que te dí, pero no te preocupes, ya recordé que estás casado-dijo mientras estaba dándole la espalda, con los ojos cristalizados- Como te dije hace un rato, tengo prisa.-dijo mientras se iba caminando

-Pero Momoko...yo no estoy casado-con esto la chica se detuvo en su caminata-Resulta que aquella chica también estaba enamorada de otro joven que había conocido hace tiempo, así que decidimos cancelar el compromiso, a pesar de que nuestros padres no estuvieron de acuerdo, terminaron aceptando, aún con otra condición-dijo lo último avergonzado- que después te diré- en eso recibe un abrazo igual al anterior sólo que más fuerte, él correspondió al abrazo.

-Brick, no sabes cuanto sufrí, necesitaba verte, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me costó para dejar de llorar cada noche?2 años Brick, 2 años...ya no comía ni dormía, no comía porque me sentía muy sola, además de que recordaba las cenas contigo, ya no dormía, porque te recordaba en sueños, estuve así una semana, si no era por mis amigas, quizás hubiese estado mucho tiempo. Fue demasiado duro para mí, Brick, pero si la boda fue cancelada hace 3 años ¿Por qué no volviste?-

-Lo siento, no quería causarte dolor, y pues la verdad es que recién pude salir de ese compromiso hace un mes, me costó demasiado el convencer a mi familia para poder volver a Nueva Saltadilla, para verte y abrazarte, a mí también me costó mucho estar sin ti Momoko, yo también sufrí demasiado, pero mi dolor ahora siento que vale la pena, poder oler tu aroma...Sigues comiendo dulce¿No?-dijo lo último con un poco de gracia, ya que de alguna manera quería contener las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, pues era verdad, quizás él había sufrido más que Momoko, ya que no había nadie quien lo apoyara para recuperarse, sus hermanos no estaban, no quería salir, se había quedado encerrado en su cuarto demasiado tiempo, hasta que conoció a aquella chica, la cual llegó a convertirse en su amiga, y lo ayudó a reanimarse,y ahí fue que se enteró que ella también había dejado a quien amaba, por culpa de ese compromiso, así que desde ahí comenzaron a planear, como romperían el compromiso, si no era a las buenas, sería a las malas...

-Si-dijo divertida al igual que el chico, como él había dicho todo este dolor había sido recompensado, en cierto sentido- Tú también has estado comiendo chocolates, así que no me digas nada.-dijo esto guiñando un ojo, que a pesar de que el pelirrojo no notó, se sonrojó.

-Pues sí, a ella también le gustaban los dulces, ven-dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo, y la tomaba de la mano, mientras la guiaba al " **Cerezo del reencuentro** ", con la leyenda de que aunque una pareja se separe, se volverían a ver para poder después poder unir sus vidas...-

-Oye Brick ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?-El chico asiente-Cierra los ojos ¿Si?-dijo esto mientras veía al joven hacer lo que le había pedido. Momoko se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, al tiempo que veía como el chico se ponía tan rojo como un tomate, pero aún así se vio como correspondía al beso rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja con sus brazos, mientras que ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

 **-¿Cómo me quedó?Si ya sé que el final me quedó medio...medio XD Es que ya me había quedado sin ideas, y perdón si cometí algunos errores, pero bueno .**

 **Sayonara, y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**


End file.
